


after play

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: The truth was that Jongin would do anything for Chanyeol even if it meant doing some he found particularly vulgar. It’s how he finds himself in this position: bent on his knees with his face pressed against his boyfriend’s crotch.





	after play

ɪ’ᴍ ᴛʜᴇ  ʟᴇssᴇʀ ᴏғ ᴛᴡᴏ  **ᴇᴠɪʟs** ᴏʀ  _ ᴀᴍ ɪ _ ,    
ᴀᴍ ɪ  **_ᴛʀɪᴄᴋɪɴɢ_ ** ᴍʏsᴇʟғ  **ɴɪᴄᴇ** _?  _   
ɪғ ɪ’ᴍ ᴀ ʟᴇssᴇʀ ᴏғ ᴛᴡᴏ ᴇᴠɪʟs ᴡʜᴏ’s ᴛʜɪs ᴍᴀɴ,    
ᴡʜᴏ’s ᴛʜɪs ᴀᴄᴛ ɪ  _ ʜɪᴅᴇ _ ʙᴇʜɪɴᴅ  _? _

 

 

It’s not Kim Jongin without the over-the-top antics after all. So Chanyeol doesn’t know what he was supposed to expect when his boyfriend dances in looking disgruntled and moody. It’s a cute look on he other’s soft appearance. Jutted full lips and mischievous brown eyes.

The truth was that Jongin would do anything for Chanyeol even if it meant doing some he found particularly vulgar. It’s how he finds himself in this position: bent on his knees with his face pressed against his boyfriend’s crotch.

Before Chanyeol and  Jongin had gotten together Jongin had only been a vanilla sort of guy. Sex was always a means to a release for Jongin. He never ventured into anything else - too unsure of himself to do much else. It was only after the introduction to Chanyeol that Jongin felt weak in the knees and the urge to submit even to the craziest requests of his boyfriend.

Shamefully and embarrassed despite Chanyeol always reassuring there was no reason to be Jongin  _ liked _ these sort of things. He liked being made to feel little, fragile, and weak. He liked his face nuzzling against Chanyeol’s glo rious sock, his boyfriend grinding his clothed dick against his eager lips wet with want, and hearing those lascivious things come out of Chanyeol’s mouth.

“You’re being awfully needy today.” Chanyeol murmurs stroking Jongin’s hair as he lazily sits with his legs spread wide for his boyfriend to sit nestled between them on his knees lips making patterns against the fabric of his jeans. Jongin only makes a small groan as he presses his cheek to his pants. “How is daddy’s little slut doing? What color?”

Jongin weakly mutters, “Green.” as his eyelids blink up heavily coated with vibrant lust as he squirms because he  _ wants _ it. So badly. He wants his boyfriend’s cock buried so deep into him and to feel the pleasure build up painfully. God, he  _ fucking _ wants it. Would Chanyeol be kind enough to let him come today? Or would he have to get off to sucking his cock? 

Chanyeol chuckles lightly at Jongin’s eagerness and desperation flashing in those chocolate brown hues. Truth be told he would absolutely love to ravish him here and there but their friends would be over soon for dinner and the last thing he needed was them exposed to this side of their relationship. They would never let it down if they encountered Jongin spread out over his cock gasping for daddy to fill him. It wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea.

 

“Afterwards Jongin.” Chanyeol promises as he presses a hand to his lover’s cheek. “I will make your waiting worth it.”


End file.
